


Sound of Silence

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Rome, Next gen pjo, Nico and Reyna are best friends, Nico is a godfather, Nico is super wise, Pregnancy, Reyna is pregnant, Solangelo wants kids, future pjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Deaf.Reyna is confronted with the possibility of her child being born deaf. Who else better to reassure her then her best friend, none other then Nico di Angelo.





	Sound of Silence

Nico sighed as he handed Reyna her tea. She took it quietly. Nico seated himself on the couch next to her. He eyed her eight month baby bump. Reyna had never been one to outwardly show an emotion other than anger. Sometimes exceptions were made though. One, for her husband, two for Nico. If Reyna was around anybody other than the two men, she was a stone until she could let herself loose. 

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Nico asked gently. 

Reyna shook her head. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Is it something with Ethan?”

Reyna shook her head again and gave a sad laugh. “No, he’s amazing.”

“Okay…” Nico said. “So what is it?”

Reyna was not an overly emotional person. But over the past year, Nico had seen what pregnancy hormones can do. Everything she felt was amplified. 

“We just came from the doctor,” Reyna said. 

Nico was silent. It was probably best to let Reyna work herself up to telling him. 

“He said.” Reyna took a breath. “He said that both Ethan and I are carriers of some genetic thing and- long story short, our baby could be born deaf.”

Nico was silent as he took in the new information. “What’s the chances?

“40%”

Nico sighed and set an arm on Reyna’s shoulder. “That's not even 50/50 Rey.”

“What are we going to do is he’s deaf, Nico?” Reyna ranted. “I don't even care for normal reasons. It’s our life. How is he supposed to learn how to fight. He won’t be able to hear somebody coming up behind him- or a monster coming up behind him. Or a fire alarm. He wont be able to hear me say I love him, Nico!”

“Hey,” Nico said. He pulled Reyna into a hug. “You wont even know until he’s born. Cool the jets for a bit. If he is deaf, you and Ethan will deal okay? There’s always be hearing aids and implants. There is always something that can at least help a little bit.”

Reyna sighed, her head on Nico’s shoulder. “I hate pregnancy hormones. They cloud my rationality.”

Nico gave a laugh. “One more month.”

“It’s gonna be a long ass month.”

XxX

Jared Foster Hathaway was born three weeks later. It was the first time Nico had ever been in the delivery room when a baby was being born. When his godchildren had been born, he was made to wait in the waiting room, but that was probably just Annabeth not wanting Nico to see her like that. 

Reyna, it seemed, did not care what Nico saw. They were best friends. Nico had seen Reyna when she was in denial about dating her now husband. He had seen her break down when she was worried about not being a good mother because of her cold exterior. He had seen Reyna when she broke down about the possibility of her son being born deaf. He was also hear now, and Reyna was about to break his hand. 

Ethan was on the other side of the bed. He held a mask on Reyna’s face to help her breath. Nico wasn’t quite sure why the needed it, but it was something about Reyna not breathing when she was in pain. Nico honestly understood. The last time he got stitches he hadn’t breathed through most of it. For some reason it helped with pain. 

When it came time to push, Reyna didn’t scream, though her face did turn a light shade of purple. Nico held her hand, not really knowing how to comfort her. Nico would never really understand the stress and pain of giving birth, and he wasn’t going to pretend like any pain he had felt could be similar. Across from him, Ethan was smoothing Reyna’s hair back out of her face. “There you go, baby. You’re doing so good.”

Reyna spoke through the mask. “Shut the fuck up you know nothing!”

Nico tried not to snort. It would have been totally inappropriate. 

“One last push,” The doctor said.

Reyna nodded. 

This time a high pitch noise pierced the air. 

Nico looked down and watched as the doctor lifted a pink skinned lump from under the sheat over Reyna’s legs. 

Reyna relaxed on the bed, watching with Ethan as they took the child over to a station in the corner. It was about ten minuets later that the doctor turned around, the infant now wrapped in a blue blanket and hat. He was placed in Reyna’s arms, right on her chest. Nico took a step back to let the family have their time together. 

The doctor came to stand next to Nico. “From what we can tell, he’s hearing is fine. He’s perfectly healthy.”

Reyna just smiled even wider. Ethan didn’t take his eyes off their son as he gave a thank you. 

Nico smiled at the couple and their new son. It was beautiful. 

XxX

When Nico and Will got home that night, they were mostly silent as they got ready for bed. When they finally did settle down, Nico laid his head on Will’s chest and asked. “Do you want kids?”

Will was silent for a moment and Nico thought he was asleep before he said, “I always have. But it’s not really a possibility.”

“Why cant it be?” Nico asked. 

Will sighed. “Well, we can’t adopt because you don’t have legitimate personal records from being born in the thirties. And, there’s not really an orphanage for demigod children. There’s always a surrogate, but then there is the matter for applying for one and we run into the same problem for adoption.”

Nico tried not to get upset. There was no way for them to have kids. But Nico wanted it so badly. He wanted to raise a child. Sure he had godchildren, but it was much different. He wanted to come home to Will making dinner and going to build a block castle in the floor with their child. He wanted to read to them every night and hold them. But he couldn’t have it. 

Will spoke again, “But, there’s a woman- a girl actually, a teenager- she’s pregnant. Three months along. I was talking with one of the doctors from the maternity ward the other day and- she’s a demigod. She wants to put her baby up for adoption.”

Nico sat up in the bed. That was plausible. He looked down at Will and smiled. Will of course, worked in New Rome at the hospital, so really, they probably wouldn’t need any records from Nico that they would need in the normal adoption process.

“Are you serious?” Nico asked. 

Will nodded. “Yeah.”

Nico gave a happy laugh and collapsed back on Will’s chest. He kissed him passionately. Everything he wanted was in grasp. It was a legitimate possibility, and Nico was so happy. 


End file.
